wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Origins: Book Two
Information This is the second book in the Origins series, discussing Blade’s background. Prologue Everything happens for a reason, '' ''But nothing really matters, '' ''Because in the grand scheme of things, '' ''We are all overlooked. ...You should kill her. Hissing as the voice returned to her head, the dragon, no, the monster, dug her claws into the Earth. No! She has to pay. For a long time.... ''She retaliated, cursing the voice in the back of her conscious. ''You are only postponing the inevitable. ''The voice countered, ''Overcome the weak part of yourself, the one that feels... compassion. ''The voice spat. That‘s when the monster lost it. ”Compassion? Is that what you think this is!” She roared to herself, “I will destroy her, I will postpone the end, the suffering, the torture! I will take EVERYTHING FROM HER!“ Silence. ''Then get started... ''The voice whispered. The devilish creature looked in the water. Only one eye stared back. Chapter One, Rewind ''Sometimes second chances, Are worse than, '' ''The first She was out. And frankly, she was quite surprised. Salvation had no idea how Dustorm was able to get her, a wanted “mass murderer,” out of the prison without a fuss. But hey, she was not complaining. The last few days were so chaotic that Darkstalker himself could rise from the dead and greet her, and Salvation would not even bat an eye. She was out of Possibility now, following Dustorm through the sky. His massive wings cause thundering booms every time he flapped his wings. Salvation had no clue where she was going, and now that she wasn’t still pondering how they got out she called, “Where in the three moons are we going?” Dustorm slowed for a moment, until he was next to her, “Across the ocean.” He roared back. Salvation faltered in the air, “Cows and Cantaloupes! What do you mean ‘across the ocean?‘ If you haven’t noticed, we are both NOT SeaWings!” ”Hey, genius,“ he retorted in his rumbly voice, “you have wings.” Salvation lashed her tail irritably, momentarily disrupting her flight. Ignoring her stumble, she shot back, “Well, sure. But explain to me how we are going to make it WITHOUT falling out of the sky in exhaustion?” “It’s not that far across the ocean,“ he snorted, “besides, do you want to take your chance with the crazy killer back on land?” That was enough to silence Salvation. They flew in silence for a bit, but then the vast, blue body of the ocean came into view. ”Are you sure you know where you are going?” Salvation asked skeptically as Dustorm began flying over the ocean. He do not reply. Great. ''Salvation thought, ''He’s probably going to kill me and dump my corpse somewhere in the ocean. Actually, THAT’S probably why he was able to get out of the jail with me. ‘I’m an expert in the supernatural,’ he says. Bah. Why did I ever believe him? Salvation realized dryly, I have been accepting my death a lot lately... She was dragged out of thought as a large island started to materialize in the distance. Salvation glanced at Dustorm. He was flying confidently towards the land. Salvation followed. As they got closer, Salvation realized just how vast it actually was. She also realized there was a ginormous building in the center of the island. Salvation‘s mouth gaped, “By all the moons!” She whispered with a sigh of relief, “I thought you were going to kill me.” Dustorm gave her an odd look and she realized she had spoken aloud. She gave a weak smile. They landed at the entrance of the looming, metallic silver building. Dustorm placed a talon on the scanner outside the door, and the first set of metal doors opened. He gestured for her to walk in. At the next set of doors he entered a rather complex code that Salvation forgot as soon as he finished typing. The last doors opened. Salvation was speechless. The place was enormous, the first floor was bustling with a load of dragons in white coats, and some with, what she could only guess was tasers, strapped to their sides. She had to run to keep up with Dustorm. They walked up one flight of stairs before entering the second floor. As they walked down the hall, at a very quick speed, Salvation looked to her side. She stopped dead in her tracks. There was a room, no, more like a cage. Inside was a... dragon? They looked terrified, claw marks were on the floor around them. The odd looking dragon stayed as far away as they could from Dustorm. ”What. Is. This.” Salvation growled through gritted teeth. Dustorm’s talon steps grew quiet. She turned to face him, “you are TORTURING dragons?” Dustorm sighed shaking his head, “I would not expect a dragonet to undertsa-“ ”Please, enlighten me.” Salvation snapped, cutting him off. Dustorm’s eyes narrowed. ”We are wasting time.” He hissed, beginning to walk again. Salvation did not budge, staring defiantly at him. Dustorm grew impatient. He stalked back towards Salvation, towering over her. She bared her fangs and let out a low growl. Quick as Salvation never thought was possible, Dustorm clubbed her over her head with a massive talon. Salvation was knocked to the floor, head throbbing. He walked towards where she had landed as she began to unsteadily climb to her feet. As soon as he got close, Salvation lashed out with a talon, raking him on his left leg. He retaliated instantly with a claw to her side. She let out a roar and stumbled backwards, blood sliding off her side to the floor. She winced, but stayed standing. “Enough!” Dustorm snarled, “keep walking.” Salvation stood still, casting a glance towards the cage again. Then looked down the hall to more and more cages, and odd dragons who were peering at her. Some with curiosity. Some with hostility. And some with hope. But Salvation began walking unsteadily behind Dustorm. Her vision fuzzy. They got to the end of the hall and Dustorm pushed open another door. Salvation kept walking, and it took her a moment to realize Dustorm Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (SalvationTheIceAndNightWing) Category:Genre (Horror)